rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadic "Shade" Foryx
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre }}Shadic Foryx better known to his friends as Shade, Is a Vyrelord in the Foryx Coven. He is played by Shadic Foryx. Mental State Shadic has recently been lacking in mentality, his sanity is slowly fading away. Not even he can say for sure what is causing him to lose his mind. Appearance Humanoid Form In his human form he stands at 5' 11". He is muscular but agile, being able to dodge attacks at high intervals. His skin is a bluish grey tint. He has a tattoo of a black rose being held by a skeletal hand. His fingernails end in sharp points, which he uses as weapons. His facial features in humanoid form are that of a Vyre, and so his ears are longer than that of a human and his cheekbones are high and thin. He has the typical Foryx eyes. Full Form His Vyre form is a drastic change from his charming humanoid form. His skin looses it's bluish tint and becomes a solid grey. The membranes of his wings are a red and black color. In this form he loses his muscular structure to make way for a more agile build. His nails are much longer than his humanoid nails. His teeth become wolf-like in shape, but have serated edges to them much like a sharktooth, his fangs remain the largest teeth. His eyes remain the Foryx blue. History Before the coven: Shadic was born to human parents, who died when he was very young. As he journeyed across Gielinor he met many strange people and found many strange lands. After a few years of just wandering around he decided to find some work, he began work as a mercenary for various people in Gielinor. As he kept moving in this line of work he eventually came across the Foryx Coven during one of his jobs. After failing his mission he was approached by Lothorian and given a second chance at living by being given the Foryx blood. In the Coven: When Shadic was first brought into the coven he was no more than a juvenile vampyre, though as time progessed he advanced in the stages of vampyrism. He became a torturer of any creature they caught. Eventually he went into hibernation, making his family members believe that he was dead. Awakening: Shadic slept for near 6,120 years which makes him much older than his wife and son had believed. He was recently awoken by Lord Lothorian. Family: Shade's insanity caused him to kill his immediate family. He now clings to certain members of the Foryx coven. Affiliation Shadic is affiliated with the Foryx Coven. Trivia *Shadic tries to maintain his sanity by reading books of past ages to regain some memories he lost to the insanity. *Shadic treats his middle name as his first, If he is called Alexander he generally doesn't notice. In rare cases he will become enraged at the use of his firstname and will attack whoever said his name. *The nickname Shade came from his ability to remain hidden and be rather sneaky, despite the fact that his middle name is Shadic. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Foryx Category:Morytania Category:Noble